


You Know That Will Never Happen

by elii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mild comfort tho, Mpreg, Post TLJ, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, brief discussion of abortion, force choking (implied), happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elii/pseuds/elii
Summary: After making an unplanned discovery, Ren and Hux discuss how to move forward.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	You Know That Will Never Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my works to AO3! (‘: I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: This is centered around a trans man being pregnant, if that makes you feel dysphoric this is the time to click away. Force choking is implied/mentioned, as well as when Kylo threw Hux into the control panel in TLJ. While they aren't particularly graphic depictions of violence, I am tagging it as such just to be safe!

“You want to keep it.”

It wasn’t a question, it didn’t have to be. Ren could see his every intention and as much as Hux hated the vulnerability of it, he was partially relieved. He wouldn’t have to say it outloud, he wouldn’t have to admit to what the weakness inside him desired. Ren breathed out shakily and reached forward, but froze before he could make contact. Hux felt like a trapped animal with Ren’s curious gaze on him, and this time there was no where for him to run.

Ren leaned forward, practically looming over Hux, who despite the shame and fear in his gut stood his ground.

“Let me see.” Ren whispered, his words sounding more like a question than an order. Hux shut his eyes, the world snapping to black as he felt a pressure enter him, taking up residence in his head. A soft, welcome Force that Hux had grown accustomed to before Ren killed Snoke. Before he learned just how painful it could be.

A cold splash of water washed away the blackness, revealing a hazy beach. A familiar place to Hux, one he often found himself dreaming about. White sand glistened underneath him and the smell of the sweet sea breeze permeated around him. He was smiling as the sun bathed him with warmth. His gaze was fixed on two figures by the shore, a little further down from where he was standing. A tall man with flowing black hair held a toddler, maybe two or three years old, above the waves. The little one in his arms kicked her legs out, shrieking with giggles as she splashed the seawater around them. The man tipped his head back and laughed with her. Hux’s heart was impossibly full as he observed them, a laugh rolling out of his own mouth and joining in with theirs. The man turned to look at him, smiling fondly. He opened his mouth to speak but before Hux could hear him, he had been ripped back to reality, back to the cold, impersonal quarters of the Supreme Leader.

Said Supreme Leader’s wide eyes had grown, his mouth slightly parted and jaw trembling. Hux’s face bloomed with red, the shame of his fantasy eating away at him. Ren turned and paced away. Hux couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He watched as Ren poured _something_ amber into a glass, but pause before filling up the one next to it. He set the bottle down before swallowing his drink in one gulp.

“You know that will never happen.” Hux nodded curtly at Ren’s words. He wasn’t foolish, nor was he optimistic about their future together. “Yet you still want to keep it?” Hux felt his eye twitch unpleasantly.

“Does it matter?” He snapped through gritted teeth, voice coming out harsher than he intended. “Will I even be offered a _say_ in keeping it?” Hux corrected himself. “Supreme Leader.”

Ren flinched from across the room, as if Hux’s words had been shot at him rather than spoken.

“Yes.” Ren’s face seemed to soften from its usual mask. “Of course.”

Hux’s last shreds of self-preservation told him to keep quiet. To be thankful. To not instigate the _beast_ of a man into coiling around his throat for _one last time_. Instead, Hux scoffed. Eyes narrowing cruelly as he tossed self-preservation out the window- clearing up space for _self respect_.

_“I’m surprised.”_

Ren frowned.

“Though I must say how _generous_ it is of _you_ to give _me_ a choice. I had begun to assume you’d forgotten I had the _ability to make them.”_

Ren practically _glowered_ , slamming down his glass and stalking back towards the General.

“I have _always_ given you a choice, I would _never_ force myself onto you,”

“Did I ask to be _choked_ Ren?” Hux snarked, voice trembling with the anger he had tucked away after Crait. “Did you acquire my consent before you _threw me like I was nothing?_ Before you _broke_ my ribs? Before you _fractured my skull_ ?” Ren froze, and Hux could see something like guilt spread across his features. _‘Good.’_ He thought shamelessly, and continued. “You could have _killed me_ .” Ren offered nothing besides looking like a kicked puppy. “You could have killed _both of us._ ”

Ren’s bottom lip quivered as his wet, doe eyes scanned over Hux’s body. He paused at his belly, jaw clenching as he did so. 

“What can I do? You don’t want an apology.”

“I need _words_ , Ren. I need _reassurance_.”

Ren pondered this. Then he stepped forward, one of his large hands coming up to gently rest on Hux’s birdcage ribs. Hux reacted predictably, trying to dart his way out of the Force-users grip before he had a chance to _crush._ But Ren saw this movement coming, and stepped with him, his other hand resting at the base of Hux’s spine.   
  


“Shh, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Hux was doubtful, glaring up at Ren with mistrust. Ren shut his eyes, breathing in and out carefully. Hux couldn't help but be reminded of waking up in Ren’s quarters, before Snoke fell. On a handful of occasions, Ren would already be up by the time Hux woke, sitting cross-legged on the floor and meditating. It was strange for Hux to see such a vicious beast so vulnerable. Allowing himself to be so _weak_ in front of the general. But he supposed that was _before._ When mutual trust was present, brought about by some sort of mutual _love._

The hand on Hux’s side twitched, and suddenly the pain from his broken ribs was replaced by the _pressure_ that had entered his mind only a few moments beforehand. When Ren withdrew his hand, it felt as if the pain had never existed in the first place. 

“You will _never_ hurt me again.” Hux said softly, his own hand roaming over his newly healed side. “If you do, I will take our child and leave.”

Ren hummed, letting his free rest on Hux’s waist before pulling him close to his chest. Hux thought about resisting, but the pull to be against another warm body was too strong for him to deny himself a moment's weakness. He turned his head to rest his cheek against the man’s chest, shutting his eyes at the _calm warm safe_ he felt.

Logically, he should have thought the exact opposite. This is the man who, after getting an inkling of authority over him, abused it to the point where Hux had trouble breathing for _weeks._ The man who had him _replaced_ by one of his _father's_ old empire comrades. Hux should have felt the farthest thing away from safe. But the familiarity of his touch, and the love they had once shared soothed him like a nightcap. As Ren trailed his hand upwards to cup the tiny swell of his belly, Hux allowed his mind to let go of thought and _relax_. 

“The baby,” Ren murmured against the top of Hux’s head. “She’s strong. I can feel her presence already.” 

Hux brought his hands up to grip at the front of Ren’s robes, pressing himself closer. “A girl.” He replied, starting to feel drowsy from their sheer proximity. “We’re having a girl?”

“A daughter.”

Hux nodded.

“ _Our_ daughter.”


End file.
